


Green-eyed monster

by Tete93



Series: El Club de Duelo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jealous!Lily Evans, Jealousy, POV Lily Evans Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lily le importa muy poco si Dana Roberts va a dar una vuelta en escoba con James. En serio. No le podría importar menos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> "Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
> 
> Duelo #2: Tenía que escribir un fic que iniciara con la palabra escoba y finalizara con la palabra pesadilla.
> 
> Disclaimer: Si lo reconocen le pertenece a Rowling. Yo no gano ni ½ knut por escribir esto.

—¿Escoba nueva Potter? —preguntó Dana Roberts.

¡Qué pregunta más tonta! Obviamente la escoba era nueva, acaba de traérsela su lechuza. Potter, el muy presumido, la había abierto frente a todo el mundo. Seguramente Roberts solo quería una excusa para hacerle ojos coquetos.

—Es una Barredora 4. La escoba más rápida del mundo —explicó Potter— Si no tienes nada que hacer, puedo darte una vuelta en ella para demostrártelo.

—Me encantaría — contestó ella guiñándole un ojo.

Siento como se me revuelve el estómago. Me repito que a quien monta Potter en su escoba no es de mi incumbencia. Seguramente se van a pique por el peso de su ego.

Se marcharon juntos del Gran Comedor y eso me causó una molestia inexplicable. No supe ponerle nombre a dicho malestar. No pueden ser celos, porque eso implicaría que me gustase Potter, y eso solo podría pasar en un sueño de él o en mi más bizarra pesadilla.


End file.
